


Pay Day Dates

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reminds Jones on Pay day to take care of the special women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Day Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt check at the whitecollar100.

Clinton looked at his paycheck and was thrilled that after he paid his bills he would have a little extra to spare.

"Pay day Jones, any plans with a special lady?" Peter was no doubt thinking about getting home to El. "This last case has taken up a lot of time, I know my wife will be thrilled when I get home, but flowers maybe a good idea as well."

Clinton took a minute to think of all the women in his life, and then pulled out his cell to call his favorite one, "Grandma, Come to dinner with me?


End file.
